


QingheNie has a Sect Flower (it's the Venus Flytrap, people)

by nightmarefluff



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation
Genre: Crack, Other, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmarefluff/pseuds/nightmarefluff
Summary: Nie propaganda playlist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Secret Snipers Exchange 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vandrell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandrell/gifts).



> Not a writer. No, really.

[QingheNie has a Sect Flower on youtube](https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PLOxR_pm2D6shy5a4bEX-f9QfAdycT92yF)

Once upon a time long-long time ago, and faaaar from here there was a place called the Cultivation World

1\. Wang Yibo - Saying Sword

_"Me and my sword are one edge  
says the Jianghu"_

In this faraway place lived a ~~family~~ sect called Nie. Although they were not the most peaceful people

2\. The Hu - Wolf Totem

_"If lions come, we will fight until the end  
If tigers come, we will fight and battle_

_If you come with evil intentions, we'll give you a fight"_

They were very righteous

3\. The Hu - The Same

_"The living of kings ordained from heaven  
And mere mortals on this earth  
Are different as nobles and commons  
But the spirit of happiness and love is the same  
Happiness and love is the same  
The same the same the same…  
  
People who steal from far and near  
And wolves circling a city to rip off  
Look different  
But their greed and desire is the same  
Their greed and desire is the same  
The same the same the same."_

This ~~family~~ sect had a young boy who was very happy. His name was A-Sang, and he liked to laugh and play, and everybody loved him.

4\. Wang Yibo - I'm a Popping Candy

_"Get bitten by my cuteness  
Your soul will experience weightlessness  
Have softened your bones with sweetness  
Maliang dipped his pen into a rainbow,  
And drew a picture of me!" _

Especially his older brother, Nie Mingjue. He put his heart and both his generous shoulders into taking care of his sect .

5\. Lamb - Bonefire

_"And burn like a good bonfire  
In whatever you do  
Burn like a good bonfire  
And I know you'll come through"  
_

His best friend and sworn brother was a beautiful, good man.

6\. Rammstein - Engel

_"They live behind the sunshine  
Separated from us, infinitely far  
They must cling to the stars (very tightly)  
So they don't fall from the sky"_

His other sworn brother was a beautiful, maybe not that good ma.

7\. Valerie Broussard - Little Wicked

_  
"No one calls you honey when you're sitting on a throne"  
_

The beautiful and good sworn brother thought the other one a song that would help heal Nie Mingjue's ailing body.

8\. Zi de Guqin Studio - The theme song of Ashes of Love

But the worst thing possible happened! Nie Mingjue died!  
Nie Huaisang was inconsolable.

9\. Placebo - Without You I'm Nothing

_"You're slipping slowly from my reach  
You grow me like an evergreen  
You've never seen the lonely me at all"  
_

His world shattered, A-Sang's greef was endless. Until one day he realised -oh no- that his brother's other, not so good sworn brother was to blame.

10\. Milck -Devil, Devil

_"How quickly they do sell their souls  
For the feast and the promise of gold"  
_

He swore revenge, but he knew if he isn't careful, he won't just pay with his and his sect's lives, but he would not be able to get his revenge either.

11\. Bishop Briggs - White flag

_"Smoke, fire, it's all going up  
Don't you know I ain't afraid to shed a little blood"_

One day A-Sang met an... interesting boy.

12\. Stark Effect - Bunnyrabbits, Satan, Cheese, and Milk

_"I like..."_

Who knows why, this boy just decided to bring A-Sang's ~~child~~ teenagerhood friend back from the dead!!

13\. The Tea Party - Transmission

_"Confused by the weight of out virtue  
We follow the paths of the slain  
In silence we walk through these shadows  
Embracing the pleasures of pain"  
_

A-Xian had a few unorthodox interests, but he was a nice boy really.

14\. System of a Down - Question

_"Sweet berries ready for two  
Ghosts are no different than you  
Ghosts are now waiting for you  
Are you... _

A-Xian was truly a friend, he promptly defeated the ~~evil~~ not so nice sworn brother's evil henchtwink!

15\. Imelda May - Psycho

_"Just remember it's a bad to kill"_

A-Xian was also good at multi tasking, he managed to aquire a kindergarten and a husband while unraveling and revealing all kind of evil deeds, all done by the bad sworn brother! Who knew!  
He was also so full of rightousness, he went and confronted the ~~rat bast..~~ people who wandered off the rightous path!

16\. Apache - Battle Royale (Feat. Panther)

_"Ya man's a bitch, put a purse on 'em"_

By some accident, A-Sang somehow just wandered into this very bad situation!!

17\. Les Friction - Workd on Fire

_"World on fire with a smoking sun  
Stops everything and everyone  
Brace yourself for all will pay  
Help is on the way  
  
Girl I will cover you when the sky comes crashing in  
I'll go the distance, lead the way to your darkest sin  
You know there's something coming down from the sky above" _

Thankfully everything ended well!!  
A-Sang decided to quetly go home, and paint a celebratory fan.

18\. August-D - Daechwita

 _"Flexing, I got none, I don't need one_  
Who's the king, who's the boss?  
You all know my name"

The End.


	2. Extras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [disk scratch sound effect on youtube](https://m.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLOxR_pm2D6siKaM_P3sWW-qJ50KAaNT4m)

...all the while da-ge's head on jiggy's secret cookie shelf

Miley Cirus - Prisoner

Su She at everbody

Mike Posner - Cooler than Me

The worst lullaby that Jgy could have written for his son

Heather Dale - Mordred's Lullaby

Yiling years OST

Elle King - Where the Devil Don't Go

main sunshine murdergremlin after resurrection. 

Lady Gaga - Rain on Me

a-Qing perma mood 

Florence + the Machine - Girl with One Eye 

Song Zichen with nails attached 

Horse Feathers - Blood on Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I did warn you


End file.
